Wandering Feet
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Yachi's gotten into crossdressing lately, and Kiyoko's trying to stifle her growing leg fetish.
1. Prince

_"I don't think you need an unwavering will or lofty motive just to get started. Sometimes things that you start on a whim end up becoming very important to you, too. To get started, I think you just need a little bit of curiosity."_

This. This was very _much_ something that'd started off as a whim, something that was initially intriguing and now was all Yachi could think about.

Yachi's body trembled, her small fingers curling in the blouse of her school uniform. It'd taken her a couple weeks of begging her friends at the drama club, but she'd gotten her hands on the Prince's costume from last year's culture festival, when they performed _Snow White_.

She slowly reached forward and touched one of the puffy sleeves, an invigorating shiver leaving her. Even flat on her bed, the ensemble seemed a promising size, but she'd yet to try it on. Knowing her mother wouldn't be back until late, as per usual, she hurriedly stripped out of her uniform and let it scatter all over her floor... then, after some more thought, she picked up each piece and hung it up so it wouldn't get wrinkly. Now for the transformation!

The silk glided up her arm as she pulled on each sleeve, the big button fastening in the front, the narrowness of her shoulders hidden by the puffs. The tights underneath were looser than she'd planned, but with the princely sash fastened over her waist, accompanied by the fake plastic sword, she was excitedly showing herself off in front of the mirror. She stood proudly, hands on her hips, before taking notice of the stars in her hair, comically reaching for them and tossing them to the bed, letting her straight, fluffy hair fall down to its original shape.

The blue material fit her small body well, the gold trim outlining, the royal red sash fitting across her torso. She was flat enough to make it work, and her hair could've been considered short enough. Alright, she was lying to herself-she looked exactly like Hitoka Yachi cosplaying as a prince. Her face was too round, her features too markedly delicate, like a girl's. Her figure was a touch shapely, though her breasts _were_ small. The only redeeming point was her legs, which were small but without the surplus thickness to render them womanly. The nervous girl's brown eyes darted up and down her reflection, and despite giving herself a hard time about this, she felt _excited_. It was akin to the feeling of witnessing Hinata and Kageyama's freak special attack. Like when the former had challenged her to stand up to her mom, and the power it left her with afterward.

Looking back on it, there was always one memory that always stood out to her. It was her tenth Halloween, and while Japanese didn't really take their kids trick-or-treating, her elementary school's class held a party where they'd all dress up and show off their costumes. After being obsessed with the Disney movie _Peter Pan_ for months on end, Hitoka had begged her mother to let her go as the Neverland inhabiting hero. Yachi even pinned up her shoulder length, blond hair and put it in a bun to hide underneath the elvish hat. Like the Prince costume she wore now, the Peter Pan one hadn't exactly been masculine, but the character who occupied it very much was. Yachi was determined to present herself at the party with her hands on her hips, proudly proclaiming that she was the first Lost Boy, but she turned skittish during the car ride there. Paranoid she'd be ridiculed and laughed at, she was surprised to find all around acceptance and wonder from her fellow classmates.

"That's so cool, Yacchan~"

"You look just like a boy!"

Yachi remembered the pride, exhilaration, and how comfortable she felt in her own skin - - much more comfortable than the cute clothes her mother always picked out for her. A _boy_. What if she'd been born a boy? As she matured and fell into the role naturally predisposed upon her, she found no qualms growing up a girl. She was never dissatisfied with it, or felt like she wasn't being true to herself. Even now, she didn't feel like she _really_ wanted to be a man. But the thought of wearing men's clothes and pretending to be a boy...? Well, it was as pleasurable as it'd been all those years ago.

She drew her plastic sword, slowly pointing it toward the mirror. "Milady~ _Ahem_. **Milady**." She lower her tone beyond an alto, and even going _that_ far her voice was a bit raspy. Clearing her throat once more, she sighed, resigning to speak normally. "It is the East - - and Juliet is the sun... ack, wait - - _wrong play_." She sheathed her toy sword and swooped down to one knee, loosing balance and rocking back and forth with her arms flailing, before she found her composure, posing as ridiculously prince-like as was possible. "Marry me, princess. Better yet, I'll take you away from here, and we can elope. We'll spend many happy nights kissing and... and doing other stuff." Even fake flirting like this to a mirror image of herself had her flushed, thinking of exactly _who_ she wanted to sweep away with romantic gestures and princely clothes.

After discovering her deeply lit attraction to Kiyoko Shimizu, the urge to crossdress kind of made sense. Or did it? Did you have to like a girl to want to dress like a boy? No, Yachi couldn't really blame it on that. She liked to think, though, if she looked more like a boy, that the volleyball team's manager would take her confession seriously (not that she ever had the capacity to confess). As cool and sexy as Kiyoko was, the thought of her embarrassed and flustered thrilled Yachi, who was always like that, to no end. She was thinking of Kiyoko now, in a pretty, fluffy white dress, being devoured by a more sturdy version of Yachi herself. Yachi walked over to her bed and landed face first in the uniform, breathing a sigh through her nose. "They'll kill me if it gets stained... it won't smell weird, will it?" She mumbled into her pillow, slowly loosening the golden sash, the material falling off her hips and giving her hand plenty of room to sneak beneath her panties, where her finger roamed in the dripping, warm slit of her nethers, her small hand cupping herself as she worked her finger in quick, soft swirls around her clit. Her finger swept up the slippery wetness from around her unused hole, bringing it back up to decrease the friction, an easy, quiet moan spilling out. Her hair mussed around in the pillow and her free hand held it to her face, puffing in the lowered oxygen content she'd created for herself.

"Ki-Kiyoko... _huff_... soo cute... n' _pretty - - ahh_..." With closed eyes, Yachi imagined the ravenette underneath her, being stripped and explored and every part of her _worshiped._ What would Yachi do to Kiyoko, if she could? ... Well, she'd kiss her, like she'd always wanted to. Yachi'd never kissed before, but she was sure Kiyoko's lips were soft, and that the inside of her mouth was warm and wanting. Her skin would be warm too, and soft, and Yachi could run her hands over it all day until she memorized each curve and slope. She'd tease Kiyoko's hair back, slide off her sexy glasses off the bridge of her pretty nose, if Kiyoko grew too embarrassed to keep her sight. But Yachi would _want_ her to see, and so she'd probably slip those glasses back on and get right back to it. The rest of the thoughts were foggy, and got Yachi so flustered she knew she wouldn't last long. Fondling Kiyoko's breasts, teasing the older girl through her underwear, whispering naughty things into her ear... would Kiyoko _let her_?

Even in that moment, it felt like Yachi was a boy jerking off to the thought of his crush; she _reveled_ in it. It was the first time Hitoka had ever wanted something so badly. Sputtering on a grunt, the teen convulsed and felt the warmth of climax flush over her small body, where her clit grew too sensitive for touch. The blond knew herself well, avoiding the center of the twitching, overly sensitive bud, slowly encircling it to cool herself off, lifting her face from the pillow for a proper breath. She felt so incredibly empty without her hand there to cushion her orgasm, so she waited in the dull silence, punctuated by her little breaths, until she had enough brain power to stand and void in the bathroom.

Was this wrong? In the past, she'd had mini crushes on guys in her class, and Kiyoko wasn't the first girl she thought sexy. Her mother had always been very tolerant of the many different kinds of people she'd come into contact with through work. She'd also been taught that masturbation was a perfectly healthy form of sexual expression, and that as long as she timed it well, kept it private, and didn't let it consume her life, it was fine. Still, it was a little dodgy to her whether or not she should be using her friend as wank material.

Now that she'd actually done it in a costume that wasn't hers, she couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror anymore, or at least take a picture for keepsake. If she did either of those things, she was afraid it'd just make her hot and bothered again. Instead, she disrobed and changed into comfortable pajamas, carefully washing the uniform to bring back on the next school day. She felt like her face was still warm all throughout that night.

* * *

The more reserved of the two assistants was sitting on the edge of her bed, loosening the standard issue ribbon from her blouse with thin, dexterous fingers. Every movement of hers was graceful, refined; like the princess Yachi had always pinned her as. However, when the object of Kiyoko's desire came to the forefront of her mind, even a girl like _her_ had a hard time knowing what to do with her hands. Her fingers stuttered and resolved to unceremoniously plop on her lap, her eyes secretly roaming over to the package to the right of her. There hadn't been practice today, and she had the time to put off studying for a few minutes. Or hours.

She reached underneath her skirt and lifted her hips, pulling down the black tights she always reserved for school. The third year watched her thighs as each millimeter of silk deliciously peeled off, clinging a little tighter to her skin what with the light perspiration from the walk home. This daily routine was always sacred to her, and she treated the revelation of her long, shapely legs with care. Time seemed to slow, and her heart pounded vigorously. Kiyoko was very much in love with her own legs, and oddly enough had never found a pair that she liked more. At her school, the boys' legs were too thin and gangly, the mens' were either too muscled or fat. Though she'd never before treated anyone with contempt or thought herself above others, she found a small, narcissistic pleasure when none of the other girls her age had legs like her own.

It was definitely weird to love the shape of your legs and care so much about tights. It always felt like a naughty secret when her legs were bare, which was why she always wore tights to school, or long pants when she had to concentrate. The sight of her naked legs always got a rise out of her; but lately, she'd found something even more scandalous than regularly naked legs. To the right of her sat a pair of hosiery, an expensive French brand she'd bought with her New Years' money she'd been gifted. Normally she'd take her black tights and school uniform off to change into something else before she could get carried away, but today she deliberately _chose_ to put herself in this situation. Her fingers plucked the package and brought it onto her lap, excitedly opening it and using extreme caution with the fine, seamless material. "... 15 denier really _is_ the best," she sighed happily, bringing the dark material up to her smooth cheek, inhaling the scent of new nylon, before she went to work carefully bunching it up, crossing one fine leg over the other to smooth it over her foot.

Her fingers slowly worked the lush, satin sheer finish over the subtle, long curve of her calf, resting at her knees before she smoothed the hold ups all the way up her thigh. If she wore her skirt, surely it'd hide the start of the stay ups, but... no doubt, she wouldn't be able to think of anything else all day. She did the same for the other leg until both were adequately dressed, and reclined back onto her bed, lifting her legs into the air. She squeezed her thighs together and sighed in ecstasy, bending one leg at the knee and then another alternately, slowly letting them slide against one another.

"Kiyoko! Will you come downstairs and help me with dinner?" It was her mother's voice, breaking her out of her sweet trance. She immediately sat upright, her hair flying forward with her, the girl pulling her skirt over her thighs.

Her eyes had always been drawn to legs, ever since she was a girl. Most people just assumed she was a shy girl and couldn't look anyone in the eye, but really she was curiously studying the muscle and bone that was so naturally appealing to her. First, it was all about shoes. She loved cute designs and cool ones alike. Then, there were lots of fun socks to wear, long and short, colorful and prettily plain. It wasn't until her mother dressed up for parent-teachers conference at school that Kiyoko realized she liked hosiery.

The young girl rarely spoke her feelings, and besides looking at people's feet all the time, she really was quiet. Her mother had known her child well enough to guess when something was on her mind, and while they sat waiting for the teacher, the glasses clad woman softly asked her child what was on her mind. Seven year old Kiyoko opened her lips, then closed them again, before mumbling, "Your legs... they're _black_." Her mother laughed softly, happy to see her passive daughter excited about something, even if it didn't show well on her face. "These are my _pantyhose_." Kiyoko wrinkled her little button nose, earning another quick laugh from the older woman. "Funny name, I know... but they're supposed to make legs look smooth... do they look good on me?" She smiled, watching her daughter's face glow with excitement, her small head nodding eagerly.

"I want to wear them. So my legs can look pretty, too."

Kiyoko. _Pure child_. Shimizu. _Pure water_.

Whatever she was, Kiyoko didn't feel pure. Her family wasn't overly religious, but the culture surrounding her was sex negative enough, especially for women.

"Yes, mom! I'm changing - - " She reluctantly started to slip off the pantyhose. "I'll be right down."

Her grades were fine, she was planning on going to university, and she was even involved with a club. But how long was this leg thing supposed to last? It was disgusting, something immoral that had to be locked away if she wanted a decent future. She was seventeen years old and she'd never touched herself; for one, she didn't know how, and two she didn't think anything pleasurable would come out of it. Kiyoko was sheltered and repressed, and in a way more immature than her younger counterpart, Yachi.

Yachi Hitoka. Kiyoko peeled the potatoes for curry in her standard pair of jeans and a shirt, slightly absent minded as she worked to help her mother. The dark haired bombshell thought the young blond looked cute in her usual knee high, black socks. But her legs weren't anything remarkable, Kiyoko was ashamed to relent to herself. She was very grateful to Yachi for claiming the next position of manager when Kiyoko herself would be going to university. The two had gotten closer over the course of a few months, and she was very grateful for the sweet, spastic girl for brightening her world.

Yachi wouldn't be her _first friend_ , but... would she? Did she like any other girl, or really hang out with one as often as Yachi did? For a moment, Kiyoko thought about showing Yachi her secret. Letting the younger one discover her affinity for her own legs and how she looked in legwear.

No. She shook her head lightly, sighing as she helped prepare the rest of the ingredients. She couldn't scar the poor girl with that; her image of her cool, reliable upperclassmen would be shattered. Kiyoko smiled, a rare sight even to her parents, as she thought of Yachi's surprised, adorably flustered expression.

Maybe there would be a friend she could share it with, but for now, it was just herself.

* * *

I do plan on continuing this, but for now I'll just post this chapter.


	2. Jersey

It was 7:45 in the morning and Yachi couldn't stop yawning. Her little face relaxed and her small mouth stretched open wide, the little wisp of breath leaving her as she tried to stay alert. Kiyoko stood by her side, as resilient in her grace and posture as ever. The unapproachable young lady did look a bit concerned for the smaller girl, asking in a lowered tone, "Did you get enough sleep last night?" Straightforward and edged softly with the worry she displayed.

Yachi's shoulders jumped and she shifted her weight onto one foot, cringing away from Kiyoko in surprise. "Huh?! Uhh. _Oh_. Sleep!" She straightened herself up, fumbling to catch a stray volleyball as it came bouncing toward her. "It _was_ a little harder getting out of bed today, but... I think I got enough sleep." Yachi smiled dismissively and Kiyoko was now thinking of a cute, sleepy blond who wouldn't rouse from bed easily. The same girl knew exactly why she was yawning a little more than usual - - her fantasies last night had been a lot more intense what with borrowing that prince costume, and her thoughts had been running too freely for her to go to bed straight away. So, she laid in bed and thought of herself dressing up in other things, and occasionally drifting to the thought of Kiyoko wearing pretty things for _her_. This morning also, she'd kept her eyes low to avoid the walking wet dream herself.

" _Haha_. I'm glad I don't have the responsibility of waking you - - I'd want to spoil you and let you sleep longer," she spoke with equal hints of mischief and tenderness, and Yachi grinned widely at her. "I'd rather _you_ than my mom any day! She's always _soo_ cranky in the mornings if I don't wake up on time! Like a dragon~" Kiyoko's shoulders were trembling now and she cupped her dainty hand over her lips, her other arm draped around her waist as she fought to keep the giggles in. Yachi wasn't the only one mesmerized; she could faintly hear Tanaka and Nishinoya being reprimanded for not paying attention.

After assisting in cleaning up the gym, the two girls retired to their own changing room, private from the boys' for obvious reasons. Yachi liked the jersey they were required to wear, most likely because it made her feel sporty and more masculine. She tried imagining how a boy would undress then, first changing the expression on her face from her normally ditzy air to an apathetic one, which also required furrowed brows and the occasional _huff_. She yanked down the zipper of her jacket so hard that it almost broke, and in a panic she reverted back to her usual self, fussing over the zipper by dragging it up and down, ensuring that it still retained her function.

Kiyoko stole glances over her shoulder, wearing a warm smile before turning her attention back to herself and unchanging. Though it didn't show as easily on her, she'd been up late last night too, thinking of just about everything she could do with these new, racy pantyhose. One of them involved undressing slowly, so that Yachi could see. It felt incredibly underhanded, and almost _criminal_ , but she couldn't help but hope that Yachi would react somehow. Would she notice that Kiyoko was dressing her legs differently? Would she say something?

The glasses clad girl had already changed from her jersey and gym shirt back into her blouse, but she awaited almost expectantly without anything covering her soft pink panties or legs, the white of her thighs ran creamy until the black band around each of them, and from there ran the dark shade of tights, casting her legs in a seductive light.

After being fully dressed into her school uniform, skirt, blouse, sweater vest and all, Yachi couldn't help but notice that Kiyoko was still standing there bottomless, eyes cast low on the mirror beore her. 'W-Why is she just standing there?' She thought to herself bashfully, her paranoid thoughts already racing toward something along the lines of Kiyoko inwardly seducing her. Burning that idea from her mind, she turned around and followed the girl's gaze down to her legs, her eyes already dulling with the many lewd thoughts in succession of what she'd do to those legs, and the prize in between.

"Oh! Shimizu - - you've got new tights!"

Something like relief flooded in Kiyoko, her shoulders lowering. But as she turned around, her face was flushed beyond her control, her hands automatically clapping up to her cheeks to hide it. "I-I just got them yesterday. What do you... what do _you_ think, Yachi?"

She was being asked a question? Right when her brain decided to malfunction on her, words escaping and being replaced with the sight of her crush so shy and demure in front of her? "Sexy! I think sexy. You look. Oh _j_ _eez - -"_ Now Yachi's hands were reaching up into her hair, grabbing tufts as she had to come to terms with the potentially upsetting vernacular coming out of her mouth. After being so careful about her thoughts pertaining to Kiyoko from the very beginning. One look at her sensually clad legs and it was all she could do to keep her mouth shut, feeling her blood pounding through her ears. 'Feels like I'm gonna get a nosebleed,' Yachi thought pitifully, tightening her hold on her hair.

Kiyoko looked surprised, definitely surprised - - but there was something else there. Like she was _expecting_ this. Like she'd known in her heart all along that her legs were sexy, and something about that drove Yachi up the proverbial wall. "Your legs are... r-really pretty." As much as she thought she'd be prepared for it, Kiyoko was still embarrassed, though pleasantly so, and the two spent a few quiet moments floundering in the awkward atmosphere. Yachi's bright eyes were still focused on Kiyoko's legs, and the desire made her press her thighs together, feeling the fabric ride smoothly together as she squirmed.

"I like... the way they look on me. I like finding materials that suit my legs best." Kiyoko admitted so quietly, watching Yachi's face lift up, then dip down to continue staring. By this point, both of their faces had enough color for the tomatoes in their school's vegetable garden. "It's becoming a weird habit of mine. Off putting, isn't it?" Kiyoko tried to play it off now; Yachi had been too silent for long, and the last thing Kiyoko wanted to do was make things awkward between them. It hadn't stopped her from putting herself on display, which now she regretted, turning away from Yachi to begin dressing.

"No, it's - - it's not weird at all!" Yachi vehemently denied, feeling a second wind blow through her as Kiyoko turned, hope penetrating through the frozen mask of what Yachi had wrongly assumed to be indifference. Some would say that Kiyoko wasn't gifted in expressing herself, but from the increasing amount of time they spent with each other, Yachi knew that the girl was incredibly expressive. You just had to watch very carefully, which was something Yachi was good at.

"I mean, I should be the last person to say it's weird. After all, _I'm_ the one that likes to dress up like a boy. And then I get all excited over it." It was such a farfetched thing to say that she couldn't believe she'd let it out, and once her nerves lessened a bit and she thought more of it, she couldn't believe that Shimizu would actually believe such an incredulous thing. But Yachi had no reason to lie to her, and didn't have the capacity to. Just when Yachi started to regret imparting this secret on her, not having planned to in her lifetime, Kiyoko was the one to blurt.

"I get excited too. When I... put on stockings, or tights."

Yachi couldn't believe her ears. She'd clearly seen today that Kiyoko could get extremely embarrassed, which was still angelic and everything perfect without a hint of gracelessness. However, Yachi _never_ expected to hear Kiyoko confess that she got excited, or that she understood what _getting excited_ really meant. And over her own gorgeous legs nonetheless!

Kiyoko watched the other girl, seeing her hands gently relax from her blond hair and fall down into her skirt, which she bunched up with her fingers, deep mid-thought. 'I _..._ wanna _see._ I wanna see it so _badly_ I can't think straight.' Yachi looked up into Kiyoko's eyes, wondering if she was running a fever with how long her cheeks had been burning.

"Can I... see it?"

Yachi blinked, suddenly scared that she'd voiced her thoughts aloud, but she realized Kiyoko had been watching her expectantly, as if she'd delivered the question. Kiyoko felt her heart pounding, wondering what it was that got her so intrigued over the secrets they were sharing with each other. But maybe she could find a partner in this after all. One that understood her own affinity for something. Plus, the idea of Yachi dressing up and fumbling around in her excitement was very appealing to her. But still, she was nervous that Yachi would decline.

 _"See it_... you mean, me wearing boy clothes?" Kiyoko nodded, her chin tucking toward her neck demurely, before Yachi took a step forward. "O-Okay!" This was like a dream come true, showing off her manliness (what she knew would be nothing but a stumbling shit-storm anyway) to Kiyoko, the epitome of her adolescent lust. "But in turn, you... will you show me what you like? With your legs?" Yachi wasn't aware of Kiyoko's exact ritual, but she wanted to see just what got Kiyoko so excited. The girl slowly bent her knees and lowered down to pick up her skirt, zipping it along her waist as she nodded once more. "It's a deal." Kiyoko had been wanting to show Yachi her legs, so really it was a win-win for her.

The older girl sat down on a bench and started to hurriedly peel off the french brand of nylon from her legs, much to Yachi's flustered surprise. "W-What are you doing?" She squeaked, eyes flicking hurriedly from the naked expanse of leg.

Kiyoko seemed to be frowning, going as quickly as possible against her will, when she wanted nothing more than to take this changing slow. "I have to wear the black tights I'm already accustomed to - - or else I'll get too excited during school. You should... leave before you're late, Yachi."

The blond nodded and released her skirt, still feeling like she could spontaneously start spurting blood from her nose. "We c-can figure out a time later, then! See you later, Shimizu." It was a wonder she could talk at that point, keeping her eyes high as she exited the changing room, quickly closing the door behind her.


	3. Gakuran

"Please, come in." Yachi held the door open for her ravenette upperclassmen, shuffling from one foot to the other as she slipped off her shoes, eyes tentatively on her guest who also followed suit with her own shoes. The blond stifled her nerves to watch the gorgeous woman slip off her shoes so unhurriedly, taking a great amount of care to neatly place her shoes in the corner of the lowered entryway, where they placed their shoes and then stepped up onto the main floor. It wasn't rushed at all like Yachi's haphazard de-shoeing. Kiyoko's little toes wiggled and pointed upward toward the wood tiled floor in her usual black tights. A quiet, innocent laugh had Yachi looking upward, seeing the older girl so amused by Yachi's every reaction. "Thank you for having me over. Your mother isn't home?"

"Uhh, no. She's not. She works a lot." Yachi nudged her shoes to the side and walked further into the place, wondering what the protocol was for this sort of thing. The blond held her bag close to her chest, full of the outfit she'd chosen for this Sunday, when the boys' didn't have practice and the two of them had agreed to show off each others secret pleasures. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Yachi chirped, watching Kiyoko as she surveyed the designer's apartment. There was a silent shake of her head and the two stood there until Kiyoko broke the silence with another laugh, though slightly more skittish this time.

"Actually, I don't know how to... go about this." She seemed calm as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, already pink from embarrassment. Yachi bit her lip, wishing she could be the charismatic prince that swept his princess off of her feet. But all she could do was fumble with the outfit pressed tightly against her chest.

"We'll take it slow." She decided with a reassuring nod of her head, slowly walking until she was close enough to reach out and touch her. "And, uhm, any time you feel _uncomfortable_ , or like you wanna stop... we'll stop." _Gawd_ , it sounded like they were actually _doing it_. But this was pretty close, right? Yachi didn't know what was right and wrong here, what Kiyoko expected out of this or even what she herself wanted. "I'll change in the bathroom, you can wait in my room." Yachi made a move for the restroom but was stopped by the softest hand she ever felt tugging at her bicep, bidding her to stay. Kiyoko looked, for once, like she wasn't in control of her feelings, and everything seemed to spill out just from the way her face flushed and her gaze faltered.

"I think it'd... be more _exciting_ if we... _watch each other_. Or is that n... is that not okay?"

Hitoka made a noise in the back of her throat, something akin to a strangled scream and a shout for joy all mixed in one behind closed lips, feeling her heated face catching up with her thoughts. When it did register that this was not one of her fantasies, and that the touch on her arm was warm and real, she nodded eagerly. " _It's okay! Yes."_ She wasn't sure how she'd overcome the sudden performance anxiety, but she figured her brain would start working once it was forced.

Oh how wrong she was.

Shimizu walked into her room first, looking around at the meticulously cleaned space without knowing how extensively Yachi had cleaned every inch of it for Shimizu's arrival. Yachi closed the door behind them, watching Kiyoko stare at her large, lush bed. "I usually do it on my bed," the dark haired girl informed, making Yachi's throat dry as she assumed Kiyoko was referring to masturbation. "Muh - - me too." Yachi dropped her bag and quickly bent down to retrieve it, watching Kiyoko take a seat.

Without any real warning, the manager of the volleyball team started unlacing the bow from her collar, slowly undoing each button of her blouse, and undoing most of the tension in Yachi's shoulders as she progressed further and further down. "I usually... don't wear much, either." Kiyoko rolled her lower lip in and chewed it as she let the white material of her blouse slip from her creamy, slender shoulders. Underneath she wore a white, soft looking bra, with even softer looking breasts held inside, most likely a perfect shape on their own. Yachi was busy staring, eyes capturing the moment Kiyoko started shimmying out of her skirt, leaving her clad in the waist high, black stockings she always wore for school.

It seemed that hadn't even been the most embarrassing part for Kiyoko; they'd undressed in front of each other lots of times before and after practices. Kiyoko sat up straight on the edge of the bed, lifting her hips to peel off the stockings slowly, letting Yachi into just a sliver of her world as she took her time, softly exposing herself. Yachi surrendered to it completely, seeing the excitement on Kiyoko's face and feeling her heart pound on the double. The look on Yachi's face did the same for Kiyoko, who sighed _so_ sweetly it nearly broke Yachi's heart.

The skin of her legs were bare now, and Kiyoko's eyes avoided them as she tucked her school uniform in her bag, pulling out the newly purchased pantyhose that might as well have been a dirty magazine from the way she shyly eyed it. An idea struck her then, breath hitching at the thought, before meeting Yachi's unrelenting gaze.

"Will _you_... put them on me?"

Yachi forgot that this wasn't a dream, that she wasn't just a fly on the wall observing Kiyoko's naughty habits. No, she was actually there, and Kiyoko wanted her to be an active participant. She straightened up, trying to shake the wobblies from her knees as she reached forward, taking the plastic covered thigh highs and juggling them with the bag she held. Brown eyes flitted over the package and she decidedly placed it on the bed beside Kiyoko, before pulling out the boy's uniform she'd procured, a different, less nervous excitement visibly passing over her as she held it up in front of her. Kiyoko slowly reclined back onto the bed, her fingers tracing absently down her abdomen as she tilted her head and watched Yachi in all the warmth and brightness she emanated. "Where did you get it?" She asked quietly, seeing the affect her voice alone had on Yachi; she nearly jumped out of her own skin, eyes hastily returning to Kiyoko to see her so scandalously draped over her bed. Kiyoko's thighs had been pressed together, her knees drawn up keeping what was between them out of sight for Yachi as she started working off her own tie and blouse. "It's actually, uhm, Hinata's old uniform," she explained a little more calmly, thinking of her friend just as fiery and bright as his hair. A smaller frame was revealed, and more shyly as Yachi's shoulders folded inward, causing the straps of her bra to slip off her shoulders, her smaller, shapely breasts pressing into one another as she slipped on the top of the gakuran, buttoning it up quickly. "He was talking the other day about getting a new one, since he outgrew _this_ one, and... I asked him if he'd lend it to me." Next to go was her skirt, which dropped from her waist and onto the floor, Shimizu eyeing her legs expectantly before Yachi's quick work guided the slightly baggy pants up and around her waist.

A little big. The sleeves met her fingertips, and the collar of the gakuran all but hid her chin. The blond turned her face toward the mirror, and her lips turned up halfway toward a smile. "It's... silly. I look..." She raised her arms and dropped them in nervous exasperation, wishing she could at least look cooler in front of Shimizu.

The ravenette watched her assistant manager, keenly picking up on the insecurity and sitting back up, hands extended. "You look _handsome_. It suits you." A small smile broke across her face as she watched Yachi turn to her, full of hope and awe. Shimizu beckoned Yachi forward, and reached forward for each sleeve, rolling it up to her elbows with care. Yachi was already starting to feel hot - - not only was she wearing men's clothes, but Shimizu made her feel a hundred times more confident about it, and the drop dead gorgeous girl was sitting below her, only sweet, soft underwear separating the two. Once her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows she leaned forward and supported herself up on the bed, positioning herself between Shimizu's legs. The girl opened them and complied as she pushed herself back, allowing Yachi more room on the bed, the two of them tangibly unsure. "Your stockings. I'll put them on." Yachi could feel her blood pounding through her ears, watching the way Kiyoko's body trembled and relaxed as she lifted one leg, bending it at the knee while Yachi rolled up one leg of pantyhose.

There was something sensual about the way Kiyoko displayed herself, her toes dipping in the fabric and fanning out as Yachi smoothed it over the pads of her feet, across her sole and over her ankle, until Shimizu rested it over Yachi's shoulder. The younger girl watched the dark material spread up over the beautiful curve of calf, over her knee and up her thigh, hearing a hitch in Shimizu's breathing. Yachi centered herself on Kiyoko's face, seeing the heated expression and the conflict, the arousal, all of it. Yachi was still tugging the material upward, unabashedly touching her thigh, fingertips inching upward as she leaned further in between the older girl's legs. She closed her eyes and turned her face toward Shimizu's thigh, kissing her through the fabric. Yachi quickly opened her eyes and turned to Shimizu, who's eyelids were lowered, thighs parted wider. Yachi took this as a sign to continue, holding up both legs as she kissed above the black band that held the pantyhose around her leg, feeling the warm skin beneath her soft lips.

Shimizu wasn't sure what Yachi was doing, or how she'd developed such an interest in kissing her legs, but the sight of the obviously eager teen pecking and brushing her face in between her thighs was adorable, and erotic. She was in her senior year and she'd never thought that something like this could feel so good, that another person could stir things in her that she hadn't felt since the first time she realized her attraction for her own legs. "Hitoka...?"

The first year lifted her head suddenly, her fingers squeezing into Shimizu's thighs as she caught up with herself. "S-Sorry. Yeah?"

"Do the other one, too. _Slowly_."

Startled from the use of her first name, she complied and took more care in clothing the other leg in the fine material, picking up on the level of attention Shimizu paid to it, slowly tugging down inch by inch toward Shimizu's core, until both of her legs were clad in it. A smell had become increasingly apparent to Yachi, one that she'd always recognized herself, but after kissing this next thigh she realized it wasn't coming from herself. One look to the clear little spot Shimizu sported on her panties and Yachi could tell she was wet. Yachi had both legs over her shoulders, her face pressing closer in between, teeth grazing over bare thigh the higher she went. The contact startled Shimizu and she gasped hotly, tightening her thighs around Yachi's round, flushed face.

Yachi stopped, resting the side of her face against one thigh, breathing in the heavenly scent of Shimizu's girlhood. "I really wanna... touch you, more." Words escaped her, but Yachi was expressing herself at least without fainting from all the blood rushing to her face. Shimizu looked puzzled, but consenting to feel more of Yachi's touch. "I've always wanted to do stuff like this. With you." Yachi grew braver and closed her lips around a small bit of thigh, suckling it in between her lips and tonguing it until she could practically feel Shimizu's pussy _throbbing_ from where her face remained.

" _Always..._?" Shimizu repeated weakly, earning a small, effeminate grunt of assent. "Where d... do you want to touch?"

The girl groaned in response this time, tempted to think that Shimizu was purposely trying to drive her crazy. "Right here...? I want to kiss you here." She gently traced the tip of her nose along the line centered in Kiyoko's panties, feeling the warm folds of her slit for the briefest moment as she looked up at Kiyoko, who seemed to be struggling to keep her legs open and her wits about her. Yachi still seemed incredibly nervous, but there was something... new in her. Something exciting, and the change had taken place when Shimizu rolled up her sleeves. Yachi was asserting herself in their friend's gakuran, her small hands possessive as they raked over her thighs, and for once Kiyoko was entranced with something other than her legs.

Yachi desperately rubbed her hips into the bed beneath her, supported up by her elbows alone as she brushed her lips atop Kiyoko's panty line. Shimizu wanted to give Yachi what she craved, but she wasn't sure what Yachi was thinking of in the first place. _Kissing her there_? Kiyoko knew that's where her warmth came from, where those fleeting bursts of pleasure bubbled whenever she watched her legs for too long. But she'd never touched herself, never even _knew_ it was an option, and as such felt reluctance even as her fingers slipped into blond, thin locks of hair, the pads of her fingers cradling Yachi's small head forward, bringing her face closer in between her legs.

She watched the animation light up Yachi's face the split second before she opened her mouth and closed it over her clothed mound, the heat of her mouth enveloping Kiyoko in the myriad of new sensation. "Hhahh _..._!" the ragged, higher pitched moan escaped her as Yachi's tongue darted out, attempting to taste her even through her underwear, and Kiyoko impatiently rubbed up against the wet organ, feeling Yachi's drool seep in through her panties for further contact. Yachi's tongue rolled and her face all but smashed against her, enraptured by the feel of Kiyoko's hot, wet slit even with panties in the way. She was immensely enjoying herself, watching Shimizu come undone above her, hands weakly gripping her hair. One of Yachi's hands released the grip on Kiyoko's thigh to reach around and pull her panties to the side, taking a few precious moments to survey the pink, dripping lips before her mouth was busily, clumsily slurping up what she could. The contact was almost too much for Shimizu, her fingers grasping onto the gakuran's collar as Yachi ate her out, her tongue swirling circles over the swollen bud that had Shimizu moaning loudly, her thighs squeezing around Yachi's face.

"S-Somethinng's... _ohh_... _Hitoka_."

Yachi's tongue pressed into Shimizu's nethers until her tight, unused hole gave way, slipping her tongue in about as far as her face could press in, her button nose nudging against Shimizu's little clit. To Yachi's lust ridden surprise, the soft hole she was lazily tongue fucking started to contract around her, spasming in soft little tugs as Shimizu came around her tongue. The dark haired girl was beautiful lying there, clutching so hard on the gakuran's collar that Yachi was imminently grateful she hadn't been pulling her hair that tightly. Yachi gave her time to recover, and when the squeezes around her tongue lessened she pulled her face away, gently prying open her thighs so she could sit up, feeling the grip on her collar fade. Kiyoko's legs lowered onto the bed and she turned on her side, facing Yachi, breath uneven as she collected herself.

Finally, after swallowing another breath, Shimizu wearily asked, "Was that... _suppose_ _d_ to feel that good?"

Yachi had time to return to her senses, nerves eating her up about where they were headed, what this meant for her friendship, how on Earth could she possibly screw this up. The back of her hand lifted to wipe the bit of dampness from around her mouth, the taste of Kiyoko still on her tongue as Shimizu asked her such a question. The shy, impossibly happy smile came to Yachi easily, and she leaned back on one arm, the other hand slowly wrapping around her wrist. "... I think so." Was the lame reply, but it was good enough for Shimizu, who leisurely lifted her head, and then the rest of her body. Her hair draped sexily over her shoulders as she lifted herself on all fours, starting to crawl toward the uniformed girl, who was still getting used to the sight of Shimizu in her underwear and wasn't really expecting anything more than what Shimizu had allowed.

"I don't really know much about... _this_... but if you'd like, I can try." Yachi was already frantically backed up against the wall, hands flat behind her as Shimizu's hand dipped in beneath the waist of the boy's pants, feeling along the silken panties Yachi wore until she realized what she was touching, and where. Her middle finger smoothed down and up in between the lips of her pussy, eyes always on Yachi's flustered features. The blond didn't know whether she should do the polite thing and say, 'Nah I'm good', or if she should take the inexperienced, older girl up on her offer. From the way she moved her hips against the finger, it would seem the latter. Yachi knew what felt good for her, crying out softly as she felt the wiggle of Kiyoko's finger against her smaller clit.

Shimizu's hand moved within the pants, and she couldn't help but think how odd this was, doing this to Yachi while she was wearing boy's clothes. This whole thing was odd; her fascination with her own legs was odd, the fact that these two girls were in this together was odd. But still, Shimizu leaned in to murmur soft and slow into Yachi's ear, right as her fingers slipped beneath the waistline of Yachi's panties. "Like this... it looks like I'm stroking a boy in his pants... doesn't it?" The kisses along her thighs felt good, so she tried it on Yachi's cheek, earning a whimper amidst the heavy breathing that started with the onset of her words.

Yachi was looking down at the hand moving in a repeated motion, and it did look like Shimizu might've been tugging on a cock. But really, Shimizu had learned just how much Yachi loved having her clit rubbed, and without any direction at all was brushing her now slick finger all around, moving her hand in sync with Yachi's timid bucks. Her fingers cupped Shimizu's wrist, needing to hold onto something as her own orgasm approached. "Y- _Yeah_. Your finger's... nhnn... so _good_. Kiyoko. _Kiyoko_." Shimizu now had a better understanding of why Yachi was embarrassed earlier; she'd never heard her name moaned before, she never thought it'd sound so agonizingly sweet and pretty on Yachi's lips.

Pure child.

It felt pure coming out of Yachi, who regarded the name with so much love and reverie that Shimizu felt herself pulled into her, moving her finger faster and feeling Yachi's grip around her wrist tighten. Her lips found purchase in Yachi's and she felt the buzz of the moan that tried to escape her. Shimizu kissed Yachi about as well as she could, taking in the delighted sounds Yachi made as the younger girl sloppily licked into Shimizu's mouth, her little body jolting and stiffening as she too released, panting in the shared space between them. Shimizu's dark eyes watched the darkened cheeks, the heavy eyelids, the way her sweet lips remained parted. Much to Yachi's relief, Shimizu left her hand there, softly cupping her slit as they shared another kiss, more slowly and gently than they had before.


End file.
